Padre
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Te guste o no, lo desees o no.
1. Puedes comenzar por llamarme papá

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna advertencia.

* * *

**Padre**

**_1.-_ Puedes comenzar por llamarme papá  
...**

"¡Vamos, se está escapando!"

Beast boy se convirtió en halcón inmediatamente y le siguió en vuelo al lado de Starfire y Raven, Cyborg miró atrás, su líder cruzaba un edificio vecino donde había acorralado al forajido, le dejó y siguió el acecho, sabía que más adelante los alcanzaría.

"¿Vamos a algún lugar, Robin?"

El nombrado paró en seco su camino y con alarma giró el rostro a los lados en busca de su peor enemigo.

"¡Muéstrate!"

Y por extrañamente que pareciese obediente, él apareció, atravesó a la mitad del callejón soleado y quedó frente al muchacho bloqueando su paso.

"Pareces ocu…"

"¿Acaso tú también estás en esto?"

Slade creó una pausa, le molestaba pero también le divertía aquella reacción.

"No me confundas, mi objetivo no es…", lo pensó un segundo, "tan simple."

Robin entonces preparó su bastón y se colocó a la defensiva.

"¿Qué pretendes ahora?"

"Robin, mi querido Robin, te falta paciencia, siempre lo he dicho. Si tan siquiera considerarás ser mi…"

"¡Jamás! ¡Te lo he dicho, yo ya tengo un padre!"

Un ruido tronó dentro de la oscuridad del edificio en construcción y chillando una bandada de murciélagos se aventó contra ellos antes de huir al cielo y perderse rápidamente.

"Comprendo…,", el tonó en Slade cambió, sus ojos tras la máscara parecieron ponerse serios algunos momentos antes de volver a proyectar su calma innata. Pero ello no pasó desapercibido para el menor, quien apretó las manos al bastón preparándose para cualquier cosa. "no me dejas otra solución."

De improvisto el mayor se acercó y sacando de la nada su bastón comenzó una pelea.

"Dime Robin, ¿acaso has olvidado tu obligación?"

Robin evitó una patada y girando lanzó otra que su atacante detuvo sin soltarle la pierna.

"¡Estoy en eso!"

Tiró con más fuerza para soltarse pero al no haber efecto se movió sobre su talón y aventó otra más fuerte directamente a la cara de su agresor quien de un saltó se retiró, giró el bastón a un costado y lo recostó en lateral al lado izquierdo de la espalda.

"¿No te importa lo que pueda pasarle a tus amigos?"

Algo dentro del joven maravilla brincó alarmado y sus ojos incrédulos fueron primer espectador de un destello que se convirtió en un fuerte tronido que a su paso dejó desplomar el edificio entero sobre el lugar donde corrían en la lejanía los otros.

"Maldita sea…", buscó para ir con ellos pero Slade se atravesó lanzando un golpe, apenas y pudo apartarse para atrás y vislumbrar las chispitas del metal al chocar contra el concreto. Reaccionó pronto y de un salto hacia atrás volvió a ponerse en guardia. "¡Muévete!"

"Lección número uno: un alumno siempre debe obedecer a su maestro, aunque no le guste."

Sin entender, Robin apretó los dientes rechinándolos en frustración. ¿Acaso Slade estaba chiflado?

"¡Tú no eres mi maestro!"

Se giró rápidamente y lanzó un par de patadas, sin dar tregua con el bastón tomó unas bombas para lanzar contra el otro, pero Slade fue más rápido y antes de soltarlas el menor recibió un golpe al estómago que lo dejó sin aire. Inmóvil y paralizado cayó de rodillas intentado recuperarse sin recordar las bombas, que rodaron de su mano activándose y mandándolo metros lejos contra la pared a un lado.

"¡Cyborg! ¡Cyborg!"

Parpadeó pesado al escuchar un par de gritos lejos, eran sus amigos, lo necesitaban.

'Maldita sea…', masculló ahogando un quejido mientras su cara se distorsionaba mostrando el dolor que su cuerpo reclamaba. Logrando pararse, se detuvo un segundo para observar a su alrededor, Slade no se encontraba. Escupió un poco de sangre volviendo a ponerse en guardia, pero fue tarde, el otro llegó por detrás y, fallándole las piernas para sostenerse, fue a caer metros adelante barriendo el piso en el acto. Ahora lo que escupió fue sangre y tierra.

"Lección dos: jamás desobedezcas la lección uno."

Apenas y el moreno logró girarse, tuvo que rodar a un lado para evitar el fuerte golpe de aquel bastón que pudo atravesarle el pecho. Se arrodilló rápidamente y saltó lejos.

Un par de gritos se escucharon a la espalda del mayor, y con un ojo semi abierto y el otro bien cerrado, Robin pudo apenas apreciar como un par de figuras se acercaban velozmente.

"Te enseñaré Robin, y aprenderás… de eso estoy seguro."

No esperó siquiera el ataque, cuando los otros cuatro Titanes llegaron un amortiguado bip dejó de sonar y todo se encontró entre polvo y piedras.

...

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** No, aunque es un poco mal pensable, Slade no tiene otra intención para con Robin.

_Curiosidades:_ ¿Sabían que en Teen Titans cuando Robin dice que ya tiene un maestro, aparece una bandada de murciélagos?

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review!^^

Fin de la transmisión...


	2. Hazme el favor de hacerme sentir poderos

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna advertencia.

* * *

**Padre**

**_2.-_ Hazme el favor de hacerme sentir poderoso**

**...**

Se encontraba a medio camino, Slade no se movía y por más esfuerzo que hiciera para eludirlo no podía pasarlo.

"Tranquilo Robin, despacio que vas de prisa…"

El nombrado apretó los dientes, se estaba cansando. Desvió la mirada al edificio y después al reloj en la torre central.

"Pero por supuesto que no conoces el término. Recuerda, que para aprender, debes escuchar."

Otro ataque inició, Robin desvió cada patada y golpe pero nuevamente falló en su lección, ¿qué estaba haciendo mal? Sus dedos apretaron fuertes cuando la pierna derecha le falló y su rodilla clavó al piso crujiendo bajo el golpe. Necesitaba a cualquier costo llegar a ese centro, o si no…

"¡MUÉVETE!"

Pero pese a su nuevo intento, sólo volvió a caer mal herido, siquiera podía mantenerse en pie de buena manera. Hilillos de sangre caían por la cortada sobre el muslo derecho, sus brazos tenían raspones en todas zonas no resguardadas por la tela, y su pecho subía y bajaba descontroladamente. Parecía que en cualquier momento desfallecería por asfixia.

"Quizás… si me lo pidieras de buena manera."

"…"

Posiblemente Slade se estuviera burlando, y el hecho era que así era. Pero las soluciones de pasarlo encima no habían funcionado y… Volvió a mirar el reloj de manera fugaz. No podía… no… ¡Ni loco podía hacer semejante cosa! ¡Estaban hablando de Slade! ¡el peor de los peores!

"Te quedan… cinco minutos. Me pregunto ¿qué pensará la gente cuando escuchen el sonido de su triste vida terminar?"

Los dedos de Robin se movieron imperceptibles y se mordió la lengua. Aquello se estaba volviendo…

"Por favor Slade, muévete."

Dentro de su máscara el mayor sonrió, pero no estaba satisfecho aún.

"¿Cuánto valen sus vidas para ti, mi joven maravilla?"

El otro no respondió.

"Suplícamelo."

"¡JAMÁS!"

"Tres minutos Robin…"

Bajó la mirada ¿no había otra solución? Pensó en la gente, en su terror próximo. ¿Acaso el orgullo era más importante que las vidas humanas que podía salvar? Inclinó la cabeza con sumisión y se dejó caer completamente de rodillas apoyando las manos sobre ellas.

"Por favor Slade, te suplico que me dejes salvar a esas personas."

Y entonces llegó esa agradable sensación recorriéndolo, algo que jamás dejaría volver a perder.

"Entonces… pasa."

Se hizo a un lado y Robin alzó la mirada con un brillo incrédulo. Inmediatamente se levantó y comenzó a correr a como podía pasando al lado del mayor sin intentar verle. Aquello no lo olvidaría fácil. No había dado más de veinte pasos cuando una onda de viento le pegó contra el pecho y él salió disparado hacia atrás con fuerza hasta irse a detener metros, incluso más, lejos de donde peleaba contra el otro.

Escuchó unos pasos detenerse cerca de su oído izquierdo, después algo le levantó por la barbilla doblando su cuello de manera dolorosa.

"Mi querido Robin, si me hubieras escuchado antes, quizás… esas personas pudieron agradecértelo."

Parpadeó, todo era difuso, pero incluso el dolor no fue suficiente para sentir el ardor de la furia contra aquel hombre. Intentó golpearlo en la cara, pero ahí todo se desvaneció.

Cuando se levantó observó descorazonado a su alrededor, todo estaba lleno de piedras y polvo, escuchaba gritos por ahí y por allá.

"Robin, Robin, ¡hermano! ¿dónde estás?"

Miró a un lado, era su transmisor.

Si tan siquiera se hubiera apoyado más en ellos… Slade tenía razón en algo, él jamás confiaba, siquiera en sus amigos.

...

Continuará…

**

* * *

**

**Comentarios:** "Despacio que voy deprisa", es un dicho algo común según entiendo. Pero le doy crédito a CieloCriss, que fue en una historia de ella, en donde lo he leído.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review!^^

Fin de la transmisión...


	3. Tú harás lo que yo te diga

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna advertencia.

* * *

**Padre**

**_3.-_ Tú harás lo que yo te diga**

**...**

Parpadeó al tiempo que soltaba un gemido dolorido, no lograba enfocar bien y aunque, volvía a cerrar los ojos, sentía que el mundo daba vueltas con él dentro. Permaneció minutos así mientras intentaba aclararse la mente, los últimos acontecimientos le taladraban confusos no logrando averiguar si se trataba de pesadillas o la realidad.

"Has despertado."

La voz fue como un estimulante. Todos sus sentidos se colocaron alerta y el piso tomó gravedad de inmediato. La memoria antes confusa fue a formar sus piezas desde iniciado el día anterior hasta la voz en el transmisor que le llamaba con vehemencia.

"¡Me mentiste!"

"Yo jamás te mentí Robin, tú eres quien desperdició su tiempo."

Robin se mordió la lengua, enojado, y en un arranque por no aceptar la verdad, saltó contra Slade, el bastón en lo alto justo para golpearle, sin embargo él lo evitó y regresándole una patada al estómago lo lanzó contra la pared trasera.

"Será mejor que te tranquilices Robin, si deseas saber sobre tus amigos."

Afectado, las manos sobre las costillas, el joven maravilla resbaló por la pared hasta medio pararse, sus ojos achicados ante el dolor.

"Bien.", Slade se mostró satisfecho ante la sumisión, "Veo que has aprendido la lección anterior.". Él hombre enmascarado se movió parsimonioso cara al otro observándole de manera calculadora. Frente a ellos se encendió una pantalla gigante, la imagen de Robin en él. Bajo ella, se encontraban dos monitores más pequeños, y a la derecha varias televisoras con diferentes noticieros. "Frente a ti se encuentran dos botones, como podrás ver, del lado derecho la imagen de las vías del tren, por el otro, tus queridos compañeros amarrados un par de metros más adelante.". Luces sobre la cabeza de Robin aparecieron, Slade se había acercado hasta una silla en la oscuridad. "Es muy sencillo Robin, en diez minutos el tren pasará por ese lugar, lo que debes hacer es, presionando el botón derecho, detonar las vías para evitar que pase sobre tus amigos y dejar que todas esas personas mueran; o bien, presionando el botón izquierdo, detonar el collar sobre sus cuellos para evitarles un sufrimiento más… grande."

Robin giró en abrupto, lo indescifrable sobre sus ojos temblorosos.

"¡No puedes hacerlo!"

Slade sonrió, "Puedo, y lo haré."

Las pantallas a la derecha comenzaron a parpadear y en todos a transmitir la misma noticia.

"Nos han llegado sucesos alarmantes después del terrible atentado del Centro Jump City donde alrededor de 40 personas salieron afectadas. Supongo que todos estarán enterados de la imagen que se está transmitiendo a nivel nacional, al parecer el Joven Maravilla se encuentra ante la escabrosa decisión de dejar morir a ciudadanos inocentes o salvar a sus compañeros Titanes: Raven, Starfire, Cyborg y Beast boy. Seguimos ante la confirmación de la veracidad del video, mientras tanto las autoridades han comenzado a movilizarse para averiguar si esto se trata de una muy mala broma, y si dicho hecho, tiene relación con la tragedia en el Centro Jump City."

"Interesante ¿no, Robin?"

"¡Es gente inocente!"

"¿Quién no lo es?"

"¡Ni tú puedes caer tan bajo!"

"Te aconsejo, Robin, uses tu tiempo de manera inteligente. Lección que por lo visto, no has aprendido muy bien."

Robin se acercó hasta apoyarse en el tablero de los botones, sus ojos escrutinios sobre la imagen de sus amigos. Ellos se encontraban inconcientes, unos collares brillaban sobre sus gargantas, uno a uno apilados en espera de su muerte.

'Amigos…', sus dedos inconsciente enroscados bajo sus palmas.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Slade parecía estar muy enserio. Pensó prontamente en la alternativa de derrotarle, pero entonces observó la herida sobre su brazo derecho. Otra opción era ir donde ellos y rescatarles, pero se encontraba, por lo visto, a un extremo de la ciudad, siquiera en la nave Titán lo lograría.

"Maldita sea…"

"¿Difícil decisión?"

Otro de los noticieros volvió a sonar, esta vez en la pantalla más baja de la fila del lado derecho.

"La ciudad de Jump City se encuentra ante una grave amenaza. El tren de la estación central se dirige hacía una trampa al parecer, generada por el villano que se hace llamar Slade, cuyo cual ha colocado al Joven Maravilla, Robin, ante la decisión crucial de rescatar a ciudadanos inocentes o a sus compañeros Titanes. Las autoridades se encuentran en la zona alrededor sin poder acercarse al área debido a conflictos con extravagantes cyborgs que bloquean su paso."

"El comisionado habla: Queremos hacerle llegar el mensaje a Robin de que, sea cual sea su decisión, la policía y médicos se encuentran lo más cerca posible al área para apoyar el resultado. Jump City confía en él y sabemos que tomará la decisión adecuada."

"_¡Robin, por favor salva a mi hijo!"_

"_¡No dejes morir a Starfire, ella te ama!"_

"_Slade ¡apestas! ¡Robin, animo!"_

"Ante la presente, unas palabras del alcalde: Sea cual sea la decisión del joven, deberá tener en cuenta que su compromiso con la nación se encuentra primero que nadie cuando comenzó a llamarse súper héroe."

"¿Cuál será la decisión del Joven Maravilla? ¿Dejará morir a ciudadanos inocentes o salvará a sus compañeros y amigos?", la reportera negó con desaliento, "Sea cual sea la decisión, no será un agradable final. Para ustedes reportan…", creó una pausa mientras se inclinaba a la derecha como si trajera un audífono y le informaran algo, "Me comentan que el intento para apagar el tren ha fallado, éste se localiza entrando al último bloque donde se encuentran los explosivos y los Titanes.", ella se colocó sería, "Robin ¿qué harás? Seguiremos infor-"

"Sí Robin… ¿Qué harás?"

"¿Qué quieres Slade?"

"Me confundes Robin, hoy no hay nada atrás de todo. Sólo la opción de elegir."

"¡Siempre hay algo atrás de todo!", él se giró, su capa torciéndose de manera brusca, "Querías un alumno ¿no? ¡Seré tu alumno, pero déjalos ir!"

"Robin, tú ya eres mi alumno."

"No, ¡no lo soy! Pero déjalos ir y lo seré, ¡te obedeceré! ¡Aprenderé!"

Bajo su máscara Slade formó una sonrisa. Robin doblegado, apasionado con el significado de ser héroe.

"Lo harás Robin, te lo aseguro.", el reloj en la alarma comenzó a sonar, quedaban menos de dos minutos, "Por ahora tu tiempo se termina ¿a quién salvarás?"

"¡Tiene que haber algo que desees!"

Robin le miró, su pecho subía y bajaba aprisa. Y supo entonces que Slade ya tenía lo único que deseaba en esos momentos. Volvió a girarse, la imagen de sus amigos reflejada en sus ojos.

"Yo…"

Sus dedos temblaron al colocarse sobre uno de los botones.

Cinco…

Cuatro…

Slade se irguió aún sentado, excitado por la decisión.

Tres…

Una explosión retumbo en Jump City.

...

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review!^^

Fin de la transmisión...


	4. Una vez probado el poder, no

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna advertencia.

* * *

**Padre  
...**

**_4.-_ Una vez probado el poder, no querrás dejarlo**

La cara se le caía de la vergüenza, y aunque se sentía lo más incomodo que pudiera haberlo hecho en la vida, se amarró el orgullo y mordiendo la lengua para aguantarse, se presentó frente a todos. Gente ya se había movilizado. Abajo varias máquinas intentaban sacar las rocas, algunos bomberos abrían las puertas y ventanas prensadas para comenzar a sacar personas. Arriba, un helicóptero bajaba algunos guardias que iban al rescate de sus compañeros titanes.

Cuando él llegó y esos hombres le vieron, sintió que había defraudado al mundo, a él mismo y el significado por lo que luchaba y creía.

"Robin, los collares siguen activados."

Apretó sus puños intentando no huir, y armado de valor caminó hasta ellos observando lo que le decían. El apuntador seguía tintineando. Con cuidado él sacó un desarmador de su cinturón, y tras un minuto el collar cayó.

"Star…"

La joven parpadeó, confundida.

Robin sonrió suave, sus ojos algo cristalizados, "Todo estará bien…". Se levantó dejando que otro tomara su lugar y desactivó los demás collares, Titán por Titán despertando.

"¿Qué rayos…?", Beast boy estaba confundido y mareado, no pudo evitar salir a un lado y vomitar, antes de regresar todo pálido.

Cyborg, mirando a su alrededor mientras masajeaba su cabeza, saltó levantándose de golpe, "¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"

"El tren de Jum City ha colapsado, levántense, debemos ayudar a la gente."

"¿El…", Star voló a una orilla observando como abajo la gente intentaba entrar entre fierros y cajones metálicos, "¡NO PUEDE SER!". Regresó rápido. "¡¿Quién ha podido hacer semejante cosa?"

Robin les dio la espalda, "Les contaré después, ¡Vamos!"

Los guardias se miraron entre sí, sin decir alguna palabra, antes de seguirles.

.

"¡Hey tú! ¡No puedes hablarle así!"

"¡Cybor!"

El chico robot se encontraba enojado, su mano se había transformado en un arma y apuntaba al joven que tirado al piso y con miedo, seguía llorando, pero sin brazo a torcer ante sus comentarios.

"¡No Robin! ¡No puedes dejar que te cul…!"

"Puede,", él no le miraba, siquiera se atrevía a girar, "porque es la verdad."

"¿De qué…?"

Una anciana tras del moreno apareció, su bastón alzado, "… que ese joven delincuente es el culpable que mi nieto se encuentre en aquella ambulancia."

"Oiga anciana, usted no puede…"

"¡Deberías marcharte Robin, esto es tu culpa!"

"¡¿Pero qué rayos dices?", otro tipo salió empujando al primero, "¡¿Acaso tú hubieras dejado morir a tus amigos?"

"¡Si se supone que soy un héroe, lo haría!", él otro le regresó el empujón y un oficial tuvo que atravesarse, ellos seguían gritándose.

"Robin,", el comisionado se acercó, "será mejor que…", no quería decirlo porque la verdad era que tampoco quería aceptar que aquella decisión le estaba afectando. Él era fiel creyente y constaba de lo que Robin pasaba a diario para mantener a Jump City, una ciudad como esa, bajo el control que exigía. Pensaba, con mucha lamentación, que aquella decisión afectaría la confianza tanto a la ciudad misma y sus ciudadanos hacia su héroe de planta, como al propio Robin y su confianza para hacer lo correcto.

"Entiendo.", el joven tajó y marchó.

"¿Alguien puede decirme qué pasa aquí?", Cyborg comenzaba a enojarse.

"¿Comisionado?"

Él rascó su cabeza de manera inconciente, después observó el tren intimidado ante la mirada de Raven. Los bomberos habían logrado abrir los vagones y gente salía apoyada de otra, algunos más infortunados los movían en camillas. Piedras eran retiradas desde las partes más altas y con unas mallas de metal, los obreros impedían que se formara un deslave.

.

Las ambulancias sonaban a todo lo que daba, la gente corría y movía, las maquinas arrancaban las rocas. Pese a las horas transcurridas la paranoia seguía creciendo, la gente llorando.

Starfire se masajeaba una muñeca mientras observaba desde la sala titán a lo lejos el centro de la ciudad. Cyborg estaba sentado al sillón, callado, igual que todos los otros. Robin, lejos de ellos, sentado en una silla, su rostro derrotado oculto entre las manos.

Entonces la primera se movió, recogió su largo cabello a la espalda y se arrodilló frente a su amigo. "Robin…,", ella hablaba suave y despacio, se tomó su tiempo en acariciarle la cabeza hasta cuando él se digno a mirarla, entonces ella le abrazó, "gracias."

El joven maravilla abrió los ojos en reacción y tomándola por los hombros, le alejó.

"Soy egoísta Star…, no merezco ser uno de ustedes."

Y dicho, levantándose, dejó su trasmisor sobre la mesilla de la entrada antes de desaparecer.

.

"_Interesante decisión, Robin. ¿No es agradable saber que tienes el poder para evitarte sufrimientos?"_

"_Te haré pagar Slade. Algún día pagarás todas tus fechorías."_

"_Un héroe, Robin, no se protege a sí mismo, protege a los demás. Tú, por otra parte, has elegido, teniendo el poder sobre los otros, beneficio para ti. Lo único de lo que soy culpable, es mostrarte la realidad."_

Sentado en posición fetal sobre la catedral de la ciudad en la parte más alta que era el campanario, Robin, oculto entre las sombras, apretó más las piernas contra él. Las luces se reflejaban sobre su antifaz, una ciudad con personas a las cuales había jurado proteger, pero que ese día, no valían nada al lado de sus amigos. Y aunque se sentía mal por lo ocasionado, más horriblemente se sentía de querer estar al lado de Cyborg, Star, Raven y Beast boy y festejar que se encontraban ahí.

...

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review!^^

Fin de la transmisión...


	5. Mi querido Robin, inocencia es la palabr

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna advertencia.

* * *

**Padre**

**...**

**_5.-_ Mi querido Robin, inocencia es la palabra que no existe**

Transcurridas semanas en la ciudad, en los noticieros y programas no dejaban de crearse debates ante la última decisión que el líder de los Titanes tuviera que tomar. En la mayoría de los casos la razón daba al súper héroe, pero en los que no, se entraba sobre una acalorada filosofía sobre lo que era ser héroe. ¡Incluso héroes adolescentes como Aqualad y villanos como Control Freak, quien se asombraba de lo perverso de dicho plan, habían sido invitados! Y algunos prodigios, como el genio flecha, Speedy, se había reservado el comentario de manera suficientemente seria para ahuyentar al público.

Una caja fue colocada al piso y empujada, con un pie, hasta los de alguien más. Él la miró, entre incrédulo y reconfortado, antes de alzar la mirada y no saber si sonreír. Ellos se encontraban ahí, todos, y acercándose se tiraron en el suelo a un lado suyo, Cyborg comenzando a repartir los refrescos.

"¡Yo quiero una rebanada grande, el queso está en su punto!"

"¡Oye! ¡Yo fui por las pizzas, debería ser yo quien tenga el pedazo grande!"

"¡Pero yo he traído los refrescos, así que merezco la mejor parte!"

"Chicos ¡no peleen!", Star, al lado de Robin, le observó, "¡Obviamente a mi me toca el pedazo más grande, después de todo he preparado un legendario Blaskqertskf de mi planeta, para ustedes!". Y, sacando una gran olla, ella dejó mostrar algo uniforme que medio se movía, olía mal y no se sabía si seguía vivo o llegó a estarlo en algún momento. Sonrió de manera genuina e inclinó la cabeza a un lado con ademán inocente. "¿Cierto, Robin?"

Cuando el Joven Maravilla sonrió, todos supieron quién había ganado. No era secreto para nadie, que una sonrisa de Star, solía ser el arma suficiente para desarmar al mejor líder que hubiesen tenido. -¡Robin debilucho!-, solía verborrear Cyborg, aunque en realidad aceptaba que su compañera era bella; claro que no lo tomaba en el mismo sentido que su mejor amigo.

A la pelirroja se le iluminaron los ojos como dos grandes estrellas cuando un gran pedazo fue levantado por sus manos y después, saboreado ese suculento y derretido queso con la boca.

Cada uno de ellos había pasado días sin descanso tratando de localizar al fugitivo maravilla, llegaron a pasar incluso semanas antes de cualquier pista. Cyborg para ese punto ya presumía que él pudiera haber abandonado la ciudad. Entonces fue cuando lo recordó. Aquel lugar al que jamás se iba, allí donde uno de sus miembros hubiese demostrado el suficiente sacrificio para jamás ser olvidado...

"¡Por Terra!"

Los demás alzaron su refresco a petición del chico verde.

"¡Por Terra!"

Y era triste recordar que ya no se encontraba ahí, pero la promesa silenciosa de buscar lo más amable para la salud mental, les había llevado a forzarse a no pensar en ello.

"Bueno…,", Cyborg estiró los brazos al cielo intentando dar poca importancia a lo siguiente, "¿listos para regresar? La ciudad no es algo que pueda cuidarse sola."

En un breve silencio de medio segundo, todos observaron de reojo al pelinegro, después también fingieron estirarse, o desempolvarse en el caso de Raven. En aquel lapso se apreció escuchar el mar. Ya no había bromas, risas, gruñidos o quejas. Era el ir y venir de las olas, y remoto, el zumbar de la sirena de un barco. No lejos de los deseos de todos, esperaban que lo siguiente que fuera a romper el silencio, trajera por adjunto, sonrisas.

"Conmovedor, Robin.", desde las sombras un hombre apareció, su figura alta, hombros cuadrados, mascara de metal. Enlistado a su lado dos más de él le acompañaban, no parecía distinguible quién era el real, o si bien, alguno lo era. "Sumamente conmovedor."

Como resortes, los cuatro compañeros del nombrado se colocaron a la defensiva mientras lo resguardaban, habían visto las noticias y ahora entendían esos últimos sucesos en los meses que involucraban directamente a su líder con el susodicho villano. Slade quería un alumno, pero ellos no estaban dispuestos a dejar que su amigo lo fuera.

Robin, tras ellos y mirando por sobre el hombro de Beast Boy, repentinamente se sintió vulnerable. Había aceptado ser su alumno ¡lo había suplicado! Casi podía decirse que lo exigió…

"¡Robin! Robin, amigo..., ¡reacciona!"

Ausente, el nombrado le miró, parpadeó, y apretando sus puños frunció el ceño antes de confrontar al enemigo. Era verdad que había bajado por completo las barreras y que aquello le daba miedo de afrontar, sin embargo había pasado y nada podía cambiarse. Era tiempo de hacer pagar a Slade las consecuencias y hacerle saber que jamás serían iguales porque… él, contaba con sus amigos.

"Me desilusionas Robin, comienzo a pensar que tus amigos son los que no te dejan avanzar.". El tono del mayor parecía enfadado, de hecho, toda la ira que canalizaba estaba dirigida al moreno de quien no se dignaba a apartar la mirada. "Habrá que aplicar una nueva lección."

"¿Ah sí? ¡Pues eso ya lo veremos!", El cañón de Cyborg se activó y sin dudar disparó hacia ellos. Se escuchó una fuerte explosión y cuando el polvo hubiera cedido, se observó sobre el suelo pedazos de piezas de metal, sin embargo los Slade's seguían de pie.

"¡Agrr!"

El moreno convirtió su cañón nuevamente en mano y fue a lanzarse sobre puños contra ellos, Star preparada con bolas de energía, le secundó. Hábilmente el Slade del centro les esquivó, saltó de largo por sobre Beast Boy y Raven y cayó directamente atacando al líder de todos.

"¡Oye tú!", Beast Boy giró ofendido y transformándose en dinosaurio fue a atacar, pero Raven le detuvo apareciendo un campo negro a su alrededor, después varios destellos de luz les golpearon por fuera.

"Parece que han llegado otros."

Raven observó a su alrededor, un par de muchos robots grises les rodeaban.

Desvaneciendo el campo, Beast rugió alto y arañando el piso con la garra derecha del pie, fue a correr y romper a algunos con la cabeza. Por su parte Raven levitó pintando a algunos en petróleo y golpeándolos contra sí.

"Robin."

Ella fue hasta él justo para bloquear un golpe del mayor con el bastón. Mientras lo sostenía con sus poderes, atrajo una roca para golpearlo haciéndolo salir disparado, pero la roca fue la única en destrozarse contra la pared. Slade apareció por atrás sólo dándole el tiempo suficiente para que sus ojos se abrieran en sorpresa, "Demasiado débil.", y ella fue a chocar contra un chico verde que se atravesó para que no diera de lleno contra el pilar que le destinaba.

Y entonces Cyborg se encontró golpeando de lleno a esa copia barata de Slade. El androide chocó secamente contra una roca y su rostro se destrozó cuando el cañón en la mano del moreno soltó algunas chispas y varias piezas saltaron.

"¡Robin!"

E iba a ir por él, no sabía si era el verdadero Slade, pero le llegaba peligrosamente por la espalda. El aludido giró, pero era tarde, dio de lleno contra un montículo de piedras. Cyborg rechinó los dientes al ver como se alejaban, y a él, se le atravesaban obstáculos.

Robin trastabilló intentando pararse, pero el dolor en la columna vertebral le ardió de tal manera que su rostro irremediablemente chocó contra el piso.

"Robin, tú no necesitas aliados…"

La bota de metal aplastó por la espalda al menor quien se encontró tosiendo al respirar la tierra. Se removió intentando zafarse, pero ésta apretó aún más hasta el punto que él soltara un gemido de dolor.

"Elimínalos."

El menor enterró las uñas contra la tierra, y en acopió de toda su voluntad giró logrando moverse por fin. Pero Slade no era tonto, con una patada le recibió enviándolo, incluso, más lejos de los demás.

"Ashram…", un robot cayó encima de ella bloqueando su ataque, Raven alcanzó a levantarse cuando Beast Boy llegó dando tumbos sobre todos en su forma de rinoceronte, y exhalando con enojo por la nariz, se colocó frente a ella protegiéndola. "Gracias.". Él movió la cabeza no dando importancia.

Le ardía la cara de tanto golpe, y aunque no era su intención recibirlos, la fuerza de gravedad pesaba más y más hasta el punto de por fin jalarle al piso con un fuerte plash seco.

Los jóvenes Titanes volvieron las caras para mirar a su líder, incluso los propios ciberrobotos que peleaban contra ellos crearon un paréntesis ante la conmoción de su sistema al no recibir respuesta de defensa.

"Robin, me confundes", el nombrado fue jalado por el cabello, su cuello dolorosamente doblado hacia atrás, "¿Eso quiere decir un no?". Le pateó, más fuerte que las veces anteriores, en la boca del estómago, logrando empujarlo poco más allá de la entrada de la cueva. El muchacho apenas y comía bocanadas de aire que inútilmente entraba hasta su garganta, y regresaba sin encontrar camino, dejando quemar sus pulmones por la falta de ello.

"¡ROBIN!"

Pero aunque Cyborg trató, simplemente no podía avanzar.

Unas gotitas saladas asomaron a la comisura de la mascara cuando un bajo quejido ahogó en la garganta al ser éste tomado por la cabeza y obligado a alzarse.

"..."

"¿Acaso intentas decir algo?"

Los pequeños labios volvieron a intentar, pero no se escuchó nada. Slade se acercó, cínico, hasta su rostro.

"Si deseas hablar más fuerte, puedo ayudarte..."

Un sonoro grito pegó cuando el delgado cuerpo fue golpeado contra la roca roja, y su cabeza presionada sin tregua.

"Así Robin, para que pueda escucharte."

"¡BASTA!", Starfire negó con vehemencia, algunas gotitas saladas acumuladas en sus ojos, e intentó volar hacía él antes que un arsenal de cyborgs lo evitara.

El mayor volvió a acercarse, y tras otro intento perdió esperanza.

"Deberé enseñarte mejo...", se detuvo, Robin hacía el vago intento de soltarse.

"...Di..."

"Muy bien muchacho..."

"Di...dije ¡DIJE QUE NO!"

Y sin esperárselo, Slade recibió de lleno el puño contra la nuez de la garganta, con tanta fuerza que su agarre se soltó inmediatamente y fue a caer contra el piso, secundado después por Robin, quien no pudo sostenerse pese a sus intentos.

Entre que Robin intentaba respirar, y Slade dejar de toser, Raven sumergió su alrededor en oscuridad y aplastó con su peso a los enemigos más cercanos. Se fundió en un cuervo, alzó en vuelo hasta colocarse frente a su líder, y de una onda negra, mandó a Slade metros lejos.

"Intenta decirme otra vez que soy débil."

Raven parecía molesta, tanto que sus ojos brillaban y la luz cerúlea en sus manos se acumulaba como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar.

"Debo decirte...,", Slade raspó su garganta, pero aunque parecía aún afectado, lo olvidó, "mi pequeña maga oscura, que lo eres."

El mayor tomó un control de su cinturón y aplanó el botón. Inmediatamente después todos los robots ahí comenzaron a echarse sobre cada uno de los titanes, abrazándolos con tal fuerza que les costaba poder intentar zafarse.

"Observa bien Robin, y escúchalo bien:", Slade miró a su alrededor en señal de que el menor supiera a lo que se refería, "Excelencia es lo que exijo, y lo aprenderás."

Los ojos de Robin se dilataron cuando cada una de las detonaciones, destellaron y lo último que sintió fue algo muy pesado golpeando su cabeza.

..

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** A todos, muchas gracias por leer la historia, y además, dejar sus comentarios.

_Baku:_ ¿Sabes? El otro día soñé contigo. ¿Cómo andas? Ya no hay ni manera de contactarte mujer.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review!^^

Fin de la transmisión...


	6. Mi querido hijo Mi dulce retoño

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna advertencia.

* * *

**Padre  
...**

**_7.-_ Mi querido hijo. Mi dulce retoño.**

El que el mundo le diera vueltas comenzaba a ser muy frecuente, tanto, que se hacía familiar; y que el cuerpo ardiera tampoco estaba muy lejos de contexto. Lo único dispar en toda la situación era aquello que parecía atarle por el cuello y no tuviera libertad para mover la cabeza.

"¿Nh…?"

"¡Ya despertó!", unos pasos llegaron apresurados, una mano tibia sobre la derecha suya, "¿Robin?"

Medio parpadeó no llegando a estar seguro si sus ojos se abrían como se debía o no, porque aunque lo intentaba, todo seguía demasiado empañado. Así que se concentró mejor en algo más particular, como el olor a fresa que llegaba a sus sentidos.

"¿S…Star?"

"¡WAAAA!", ella saltó iluminada con una sonrisa y le abrazó con fuerza mientras gritaba que se encontraba bien, Cyborg intentando retirarla, y el herido, se limitaba a… no se sabía si eran quejidos, llantos o gritos.

"Yo-yo-yo… ¡LO SIENTO!"

Tres minutos después Robin apenas veía por entre los ojos medianamente abiertos. Star, toda avergonzada, retorcía las manos en disculpa, Cyborg a su lado le sonreía, Beast boy era todo un can pequeño retorciéndose contra su amo que no viera hace siglos, y el cual palpaba su cabeza de manera juguetona; mientras Raven, aunque más retirada de todos, también saludaba con alegría contenida.

"¡Hermano, nos has dado un susto del bueno!", Cyborg abrió la puertita de su brazo, parecía revisar signos vitales, "Pero ahora pareces estar fuera de peligro.", una vez confirmadas sus sospechas, cerró y volvió su atención al mencionado, "¡Bienvenido!"

Star se acercó al chico robot, igual así lo hizo Raven y el cachorro verde; todos presentaban heridas, pero parecía no importarles.

"¡BIENVENIDO ROBIN!", los tres sonrientes, el cachorro apoyando con un ladrido.

Robin supo entonces una cosa. Nada importaba mientras estuvieran juntos…

Sonrió.

"Es bueno estar en casa."

Había olvidado ya a aquella gente, a la ciudad, a lo que era ser héroe. En aquellos momentos, su familia era lo importante.

"Robin, Robin, Robin…"

Una pantalla enorme mostraba la imagen del héroe adolescente, parecía encajar completamente moviéndose como si fuera alguien frente a él con quien conversaba.

"_¡Nos asustamos mucho cuando el brazo de Cyborg te dio en la cabeza!"__, Beast boy, ya transformado y a un lado del mencionado, alzó su mano moviéndola y creando gestos exagerados._

"_Jaja, bueno, ¡era eso o dejar que me volaran la cabeza!"_

"Una vez guiados, a los retoños siempre hay que dejarlos crecer…"

El joven maravilla ahora tenía una nueva perspectiva, sólo… era cuestión de tiempo. Y para paciencia, él siempre ganaba.

"Paciencia, y tú sólo volverás."

...

Fin

* * *

**Comentarios:** Bueno, aquí es donde termina la historia. Y te señalo a ti, Eli. ¿Podrás crear el epílogo que se titulará "Hijo"? He ahí mi regalo de año nuevo de mua para tua: te reto. Ah, y otra cláusula: no debe ser yaoi.

A todos, gracias por haber leído la historia y además, llegar a su final.

¡Gracias por su atención!

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review!

Fin de la transmisión...


	7. Continuación en Hijo

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna advertencia.

* * *

**Padre**

7.- Continuación en Hijo

Repentinamente Slade aparece en escena y monta un cartel:

-Mis queridos conciudadanos, me permito anunciarles que la continuación de "Padre" llamada "Hijo" está siendo publicada actualmente por Ame Winner. Si mal no recuerdo, no se puede dejar link acá, así que desde ahorita una disculpa por ello.

Se va.

Fin

* * *

**Comentarios:** Lo mismo de arriba. Y, advertencia porque no se las pondrán, no esperen unicornios y estrellas brillantes, aquí entre nos… quizás dejé a Robin en terribles manos *siente pena por él, desde ya*.

A todos, gracias por haber leído la historia y además, llegar a su final.

¡Gracias por su atención!

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
